Feminine Fatalities
by TheUltimateOTP
Summary: When Chairman accidentally knocks over a potion onto Alec, a very feminine result happens. One-Shot. Fluff?


Fluffish, One-Shot. Song I listened to while writing this: The Icarus Account- So In Love. (Totally a Malec song) Got prompt either here or tumblr.

* * *

><p>Are you sure that Chairman Meow should be on your desk?" I ask as I take a seat by him. I look about the room. Its more messier than usual.<p>

"Mnehhh…." He mumbled deep in thought, scribbling on various pieces of paper.

I shouldn't bother him, I thought silently. I moved to stand up, just as Chairman decided to knock a potion bottle, full to the brim with chemicals onto my lap. I watched it fall in slow motion, off the desk and shatter on me.

Magnus woke up from his trance, and immediately turned towards me to see if I was okay. The second he looked at me I could tell that something was wrong, that the potion did what it was designed to do. I didn't feel any reactions to the potions, no grotesque defects, no new special powers, nothing. Then it hit me like a shit ton of bricks, searing pain all over my body, my organs feeling as though they were being deep fried. It hurt so much that I fell of the chair onto his lap. I could think of anything else besides the pain.

Magnus quickly picked me up bridal style, and rushed the bedroom. He swiftly laid me onto the canary yellow bed, the left. I stare at the floor, feeling paralyzed, and unable to do anything. He came back with one of his potion bottles, it looked faintly the color of his eyes. Were the gold and green met.

"Alec, this will help with the pain, okay…" He said softly and brought the bottle to my lips. I could feel the pain lessening, but also, I could feel drowsiness creeping up on me, I just look at him as I started to go. His beautiful eyes staring into mine, goldish green on blue. I murmured some incoherent words that not even I could understand, then everything went black.

* * *

><p>When I wake up, remembering hazely what happened not long ago. I still have a lingering pain in certain places, like my chest, and my lower stomach, and my… wait. Where the fuck are my balls? I sit up very quickly, scaring Magnus to the point of almost making him fall off the chair that he positioned by my bedside.<p>

"Magnus…" I start, but quickly stop as I am startled by a voice that is extremely higher than usual, and also extremely feminine. That… can't be… mine… is it?

"The potion Chairman knocked over was a gender altering mixture…" He lets his sentences hang there unfinished. I look around the room, its the same as it always has been. His clothes strune everywhere, my clothes neatly in our closet. Light coming through the dirty windows, and by the looks of it, I bet its around 3:00.

"So… what you're saying is that I am now a… girl…?" I say softly, not used to the pitch of my own voice.

"Basically, yes." He replied flatly. I swung my body over the bed and stood up, nearly falling over. I walked to the full body mirror, and what I saw is not entirely exotic to me. I still had the same blue eyes, same short, shaggy, pitch black hair, same slim body structure, but thats were the similarities end. I now had a girlish body shape, very slim, but still strong. I also had a more soft, feminine face. Magnus walks up behind me, and I can tell right away that I am significantly shorter. I am now at his holder, whereas before I was just a few inches shorter. I now just looked like my sister, and/or mother. Okay, thats not weird at all.

"Wait, so… now that I'm a girl… would that make me straight?" I ask as I turn to look at him.

* * *

><p>I sat in the living room waiting for Magnus to finish making the reversing potion, for what seemed like an eternity times he finally walked in, he look drained, physically and emotionally. He had been up two days straight, so Im not surprised.<p>

"Okay," he began, "once you drink this, which is the same thing that Chairman dropped on you, the effects will begin immediately, so you will have to drink this right after, and it will numb the pain, but it will also make you pass out so just, be careful okay?" He finished, his voice burned with worry.

I took both bottles and put them on the side table by the couch, and wrapped my arms around his torso, which was fairly hard because of my size.

"Its okay." I whispered softly. "Its going to be okay."

He put his arm around me,"This is just really weird for me", he spoke ", its been so long since I've been with a girl, and plus, I feel like Im… I dont know… cheating or something…" He finished pathetically.

"I look like my sister don't I?"

"Yep."

We both dropped our hands, as I turned to grab both the bottles, I drank the first one, then quickly drank the second one. I just kinda stood there, then went limp all together. I don't remember anything after that, but the sensation of falling, then everything going dim, and me blacking out.

* * *

><p>When I finally woke up, I realized that someone's arms were around me, and that we were lying on the couch. I shifted, trying so hard not to wake him, so that I could see his face. He, naturally, was asleep, with chairman in between him and the couch.<p>

I resnuggled up against him, and noticed that I finally had turned back to my normal self, balls and all. I let a relieved sigh out, which inevitably woke chairman, which sadly woke Magnus.

"You okay," he mumbled groggily.

"Couldn't be better, I sighed as I quickly kissed him, then rolled off the couch in search of some coffee.

I finally found some in a random cabinet above the fridge, when I heard a light tap at the door. I quickly put some in the coffee maker and left it to brew. When I walked back into the living room there I saw Magnus explain what happened to me to Izzy, Simon, Jace, and Clary.

I simply picked up the cat, and went to join them...


End file.
